The Cheerful Girl
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A nice and optimistic girl who befriends a goth girl and tries to help her find happiness.
1. First Day of School

A teenage girl was riding her bicycle to school.

She has long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears gold earrings, a orange jacket, a pink beaded bracelet, a frilly white shirt, blue pants and pink flat shoes.

She took her helmet off.

Her name is Marimen Lopez.

Marimen walked into the school.

The bell ranged

Marimen walked into art class.

Marimen thought 'This is gonna be the best day in my life!'

But Marimen hears a door slam.

Marimen thought 'Oh no'

A goth girl walked to her art teacher.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears paper clip earrings, a black trash bag jacket, a purple shirt, torn gray pants and black boots.

Her name is Rachel Reyes.

"Let me guess you got into a fight with your father again"

Rachel nodded

"Anyway you took your seat"

Rachel sits next to Marimen.

Marimen said "Hi I'm Marimen"

Rachel said "Rachel"

Mrs. Kenner said "Alright class I want you to be partners for your art project Rachel you will start a art project with Marimen"

Rachel growled as the snobby girls snickered.


	2. Having Fun

The school bell ranged and everyone runs out of the school expect for a angry Rachel.

Rachel said "Ugh! I can't believe i'm forced to work with that-"

Marimen said "Hey Rachel you wanna come to my house to work on our project"

Rachel said "I don't know maybe my dad didn't want me to get home late but okay"

Marimen hugged Rachel much to her dismay.

A montage begins and ends with Marimen and Rachel having fun together.

Marimen and Rachel walked into a apartment.

Marimen and Rachel walked upstairs to her room.

Marimen said "Alright let's get w-w-working!"

Later

Rachel awakes to see Marimen

Marimen said "Hey Rachel look what I made" as she pulled out a bracelet with black skulls, orange guitars and red hearts.

Rachel scoffed "What is this"

Marimen said "It's a friendship bracelet"

Marimen puts a bracelet on Rachel's wrist.

Rachel said "Thanks Marimen"

Marimen said "No problem Rachey!"

Rachel blushed


	3. Get in Trouble

The school bell ranged and Rachel walked out of art class.

Suddenly Rachel hears a voice.

"Hey Reyes!"

It was a blonde mean girl named Rebecca.

Rebecca and Rachel used to be friends since kindergarten until one day the election incident Rebecca becomes class president which cause Rachel to filled with jealousy.

Rebecca said "Whatcha wearing a slut's shackle!"

Rebecca laughed

Rachel said "It's not a shackle Rebecca it's a friendship bracelet Marimen made it for me because I'm her bestest friend"

Rebecca said "Hello you're a whore just like your mother and your father becomes a drunk thanks to you!"

Rachel felt like a knife cut through her heart.

Rebecca said "You're not cheerful and infectiously happy like stupid Marimen you're a goth freak a whore and a dumb slut!"

But Rachel punch Rebecca in the face

The students gasped

The students hold Rachel back

"HEY! WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION!"

Rebecca pointed at Rachel

"REYES TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

Rachel walked into the principal's office.

Marimen said "Uh-oh?"

Later

Marimen walked to a little girl.

Marimen said in spanish "Excuse me have you seen Rachel she seems depressed"

A little girl said in spanish "I don't know ask Cece she broke up with her abusive ex boyfriend for selling her teddy bear to a bully"

Marimen walked to Cece "Excuse me have you seen Rachel"

Cece said "I think Rachel is living in a house with her father"

Marimen said "Thank you"

Later

Marimen walked to a house that had broken windows and the grass were not trimmed.

Marimen knocked on the door and hears a voice

"Who is it"

Marimen said "It's me Marimen we need to talk"

A man opened the door

"What do you want Lopez"

He smelled awful and his teeth were yellow due to alcohol and cigarettes.

Marimen tries not to throw up and gulped

Marimen said "Uh I was wondering that I wanted to apologize for getting your daughter in trouble"

"Trouble what trouble!?"

He runned into the house.

Marimen hears the argument

"You think I'm stupid you're going to the principal's office for what punching her in the face!?"

"Don't blame me dad I got an A in art class because Marimen made this bracelet for me!"

SLAP!

Marimen gasped

"RACHEL LUCIA REYES DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO YOUR FATHER AGAIN IF I-"

"NO DAD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME!? EVER SINCE MOM PASSED AWAY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME, NURTURE ME, TAKE CARE OF ME AND LOVED ME BUT ALL YOU DID WAS ABUSE ME, NEGLECT ME, BELITTLE ME AND MISTREAT ME NOW SCRAM I GOT HOMEWORK TO DO!"

Marimen hears a glass breaking.

"YOU CALL ME A BAD INFLUENCE HUH!? I SHOW YOU A BAD INFLUENCE!?"

Marimen hears the punching.

Thunder rumbling

Marimen said "Oh no"

Rachel runned out of her house screaming.

Marimen said "Rachel wait!"

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN LIKE YOUR WHORE MOTHER!?"

With that, Mr. Reyes slammed the door.

Marimen followed Rachel to the cemetery.

Marimen said "Rachel where are you going"

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

Marimen walked to Rachel.

Marimen said "Rachel are you okay"

Rachel turned around with bruises and messy hair.

Rachel said "OF COURSE I'M OKAY!? I'M RACHEL I'M ALWAYS OKAY RIGHT!?"

Rachel starts crying as tears streaming through her face.

Marimen starts to feel sorry for her

Marimen hugged Rachel.

Marimen sees a grave.

Here lies Alicia Reyes

She was a good mother

1977-2014

Marimen puts a flower on Alicia's grave.

Marimen said "I'll never forget you Alicia"

Marimen began to hum a Hispanic lullaby in Rachel's ear.

Rachel said "Thank you Marimen"


	4. The Election Thing

Rachel knocked on the door and Marimen opened the door.

Marimen said "Yes"

Rachel said "Marimen can I live with you please"

Marimen nodded

Meanwhile

Rebecca was crying in her room since she was grounded by her mother.

Rebecca said "Rachel I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!?" as tears streaming through her face making her mascara run.

Rebecca saws a photo of herself and Rachel as kids.

Rebecca gasped

Flashback opens

2010

Today is finally Election Day

"Okay class we're gonna vote for someone who is sweet, kind and perky"

A 5 year old Rachel was waiting for a moment.

"And this year's class president is...Rebecca!"

A 5 year old Rachel's jaw dropped

The crowd cheers

A 5 year old Rebecca sneered at her friend Rachel.

Rachel felt like something's breaking and it was her heart.

Flashback closes

Rebecca put a photo in the closet and closed the door.


End file.
